


Pure

by peaceisadirtyword



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceisadirtyword/pseuds/peaceisadirtyword
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Pure

You wanted to see the world. 

It sounded weird, considering that your whole family had been living in the same town during their entire life. Probably, your parents would find a suitable husband for you, maybe a bit richer than you, and would spend the rest of your life working the fields, cooking, bearing children and then raising them while your husband got drunk at the tavern. Going to church every day, confessing your sins and being a _good christian woman_. 

It wasn't the life of your dreams. 

York was a big town, the traders came and went every day, every hour. Travelers would stop in there, some of them would sit down at the tavern and tell stories. Those were your favorites. They'd tell about distant lands they visited, about other gods, languages... Oh _how you'd love to visit all those places._

But you were trapped in York, condemned to a boring life being the perfect wife. Sometimes you wished someone would come and take you away, to some distant city in which you could have the life you wanted. 

_Be careful with what you wish_ , your grandmother used to say. And, unfortunately, she was right. 

The heathens came on Ascension Day. You barely remembered what happened, only that you were on church, hearing Bishop Cynebert but not truly listening to him.

And, before you knew it, you were shoved behind one of the stone pillars that hold up the church by your father, who tried his best to hide you from the wild looking pagans that were assaulting the town. 

Your father fought as good as he could, keeping your sobbing mother just behind him. He died well, protecting his family, and though your heart shattered when the heathen sank his heavy axe on his neck, you were relieved he wasn't there to see your mother getting raped by that same heathen. 

You were still in shock watching the man tear apart your mother's clothes, and your brain could barely register her screams and sobs. Until you reacted. 

You quickly got up, and pushed the man away from your terrified mother, who screamed your name. 

"Y/N! Go away! Run!" She sobbed, though she knew as well as you that you couldn't possibly escape "Please don't hurt my daughter" she begged the angry viking, who was now glaring at you " _Please_ , please don't..."

The pagan yelled at your mother in his language, and before you could react, he shoved her head against the stone floor now covered in blood. 

"Mother!" Your eyes widened and you cried when you saw her die instantly, her eyes filled with terror and tears. The viking who had now killed both your parents in front of you, grabbed your neck harshly, making you lay down on the cold floor and ignoring your cries and sobs. 

He said something again, in that strange language you could barely recognize, and a disgusting grin appeared on his face as he ripped your clothes, touching you. 

You were a virgin, in fact your experience with men started and ended with a few kisses with the baker's son in the stables, but you didn't need experience to understand what that man wanted to do to you. 

You tried to push him away, cried and screamed for help, punched him, but he only laughed at you, slapping your face so hard that you tasted blood. 

And then you remembered. 

Your parents didn't like you carrying weapons around, they said _it wasn't proper_ , that a good christian girl shouldn't do those things, but your older brother, Edgar, had gifted you a dagger before he left for the war. He was a soldier, and insisted that you should have the means to defend yourself, especially when you were in the middle of a war against the northmen. 

As the viking fiddled with his pants, you stretched your arm and took the dagger you hid inside your right boot. And, before you knew, you had sank it on the heathen's neck. 

His blood wetted your hair and your already ripped dress as his body fell completely limp over yours. You gasped and tried to push his body away, disgusted and panicking. 

Just when you managed to free yourself, and when you were trying to crawl to your mother's body, someone grabbed your waist and made you stand. The stranger quickly made you turn around to face him and put his hand on your mouth. 

Your eyes widened and you moved to try and free yourself again when you saw it was another heathen. He was as strong as the one that you had just killed, but his grip was gentler, and his big blue eyes looked into yours. 

"Shh, it's okay" he whispered softly in English "I will not hurt you" he promised, and strangely, you believed him. He smiled sadly "I won't hurt you" he repeated "I promise, but you have to stay still" his beautiful eyes were gentler and you didn't see in them what you saw on the others'.

You nodded softly, the tears still rolling down your cheeks. He retrieved his hand from your mouth and you took a deep breath. 

"What's your name?" He asked, cupping your face to make you look at him instead of the fight "Look at me, okay? It's okay, it's almost over" his smile strangely calmed you down "Tell me your name"

"Y/N" you muttered, your voice was trembling, but he heard you perfectly. 

"Y/N" your name sounded strange with his accent "I'm Ubbe, son of Ragnar" 

You gasped when you realized he was one of the leaders of the big army that had killed king Aelle and king Ecbert from Wessex and Mercia, avenging the death of his father Ragnar Lothbrok. 

"Are you hurt, Y/N?" Ubbe asked again.

You shook your head no, though he frowned when he saw the blood coming from your bruised lip, the result of the hard slap you received. 

"No one is going to hurt you now" he promised gently. 

A scream was heard and your eyes went to the altar. Bishop Cynebert was now on the floor, a bunch of heathens were holding him down as someone approached him. 

It was a viking, he was crawling over the dead bodies that laid on the floor. You couldn't see his face, but he had dark hair and his legs were tied up. He was _crippled_. 

You had heard stories about the crippled son of Ragnar, about how he was the most ruthless, cruel and smart man that had ever lived. Obviously, you thought the stories were exaggerated, if they were even real, but the way he moved between the bodies, _like a snake_ , how he approached the horrified bishop, made you realize those stories were real. The cripple took the bishop's golden cross, giving it to his men. 

"Don't look" Ubbe whispered, but it was too late, your eyes were glued to the dark haired viking who was now pouring the melted gold of the cross in the bishop's mouth. 

The screams and sobs of Bishop stopped almost immediately, and you looked away, feeling a bit dizzy. 

"Let's get you out of here" Ubbe sighed, though you heard him as if he was far away from you. 

The last thing you remembered was the cripple's deep blue eyes fixed on you. His lips were curved in a smirk and he watched you with his head tilted. 

* * *

The first time you properly met Ivar was on that same church, barely a couple of days after the attack. He was sitting on a chair, and it was the first time you saw him without his armor. Ubbe was sitting on the wooden table of the altar, next to his other brother. You were afraid of him too, the blonde one with his hair braided, as you saw him taking a few nuns and killing in cold blood some others. 

You were guided into the church by a viking guard. Apparently, Ivar had asked to see you. 

Your heart started beating faster and faster, not even Ubbe's small smile calmed you down, as you felt his little brother's eyes on you. 

Ivar must be the devil. He was the most beautiful man you had ever seen, he had those eyes, that perfect face, his pouty lips... _He had to be the devil_. 

He was looking at you intensely, and didn't start speaking until you were close to him. 

"You're Y/N, aren't you?" The way he pronounced your name, with his thick accent, made you blink and take a deep breath.

You nodded, still too scared to talk.

"I've been told you were the one who killed one of my fiercest warriors, Y/N" he continued. His voice was soft like velvet, and that made him even more terrifying "Is that true?"

You could feel his brothers' eyes on you. Ubbe had a gentle expression on his face, but the blonde one had a darker look, he was nibbling on an apple as his eyes studied your body, covered by your ripped dress and a cloak Ubbe gave to you.

You nodded again, clearing your throat. 

"I think so, my lord"

" _Hmm_ " Ivar smirked at that, looking down at his lap "And you did it with this" you hadn't seen it before, but he had your dagger on his hands, caressing the blade softly "Is it yours?"

You nodded again, biting your lip. 

"It's a fine weapon" he muttered, inspecting it carefully "Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift" you muttered your response, and Ivar raised an eyebrow. 

"Why did you kill him?" Ivar tilted his head with a dangerous expression. 

"I..." You gulped and blinked a few times before answering "He killed my father, then tried to take my mother and killed her, and then he tried to take _me_ " 

"It's true, brother" Ubbe spoke from his seat behind his crippled brother "I saw it" 

Ivar hummed and nodded, his eyes still fixed in the dagger.

"You're lucky my brother was there to witness it" said Ivar, his eyes now looking into yours "You'd make a fine shield maiden" 

Hvitserk smirked.

"If you are going to kill her, Ivar" Hvitserk spoke in their language, and you licked your lips nervously when you didn't understand him "Let me have some fun first"

Ubbe glared at his brother, and then turned to look at Ivar. 

"She killed him in self-defense" Ubbe spoke in your favor "We shouldn't punish her"

"You heard her, Hvitserk" Ivar snorted, still speaking norse "She killed a man who tried to force her, do you want to die?" 

Hvitserk laughed, shaking his head. 

"Who says I'd _force_ her?" he smirked, his green eyes scanned your body, making you shiver "Maybe she wants to" 

Ubbe clenched his jaw looking at both of his brothers chuckling at Hvitserk's word. 

"She's _terrified_ " he insisted.

"Ubbe, you're no fun" Ivar rolled his eyes, but the smile was still present on his lips when he turned to look at you "I'll allow you to bury your parents' bodies" he changed to English pretty quickly "But" he continued raising an eyebrow "You'll be my slave, and you shall do whatever I tell you to"

You gasped, relieved for the fact that you could give your parents a proper funeral but terrified to spend the rest of your life obeying Ivar's orders. 

You nodded, anyway. It wasn't like you could do anything else. Maybe you should have said no, that you'd preferred to die before being a heathen's slave. But you lacked the courage to do that and were too scared. Both your parents died trying to protect you, it would be an insult to their memory if you got yourself killed so easily. 

* * *

Burying them made you feel a lot better. Ubbe had their bodies wrapped in cloths and brought to your house by some guards. Then you dig their graves in your backyard, and buried them by yourself. Bishop Cynebert was dead, and there was no other priest that could officiate the funeral, so you muttered a few prayers when you were finished, kneeled next to them and letting your tears fall on the earth. You just wished that they could rest in peace and that their souls could find their way to Heaven. 

When you were finished, you cleaned yourself. Though the vikings had that wild appearance, they surely were much cleaner than your fellow christians. You used to bathe twice a week, if you were lucky, to clean your hair and your skin from the dirt and sweat, result of working on the fields your father owned, but they bathed more frequently, and demanded that all of the slaves were clean and bathed often. 

After you got rid of the mud and sweat, you put on the clothes Ubbe got for you. Ivar instructed you to go directly to his chambers after you were finished, to start your duties as his new personal thrall. You tried to calm your nerves and touched softly the silver cross that hang from your neck while you walked to his chambers. While all of the other heathens slept on the church's floor, Ivar insisted on staying in Bishop Cynebert's old chambers. Of course, _no one opposed to that_. 

You took a deep breath and tried to control your shaking hands before knocking and entering the room. 

Ivar was sitting next to the Bishop's wooden table, with a bunch of papers and maps on it. His eyes left the maps and focused on you immediately. 

"It was about time" he said softly with an eyebrow raised "Prepare a bath, christian" he ordered, his eyes went back to the papers, but sometimes you'd feel his eyes on you, as you opened the door and got out to fetch the water. 

As you poured the last bucket of warm water into the tub, Ivar was already crawling to it, shirtless. You quickly looked away from him, ashamed of looking in the first place. You heard him chuckle, and stood still, gripping the bucket with shaking hands and with your eyes fixed on the wall. 

"Are you going to help me or will you stay there looking at the wall the whole night?" Ivar scoffed, his voice sounded inpatient, and it startled you. 

"My lord I..." You gulped, still looking at the stone wall "I'm not allowed to look at you while you're... _Undressed_ "

You heard him sighing, and a part of you was waiting for him to throw one of his knives at your back. 

"I'm not going to repeat myself" he said slowly, almost softly, and you tensed up even more "Turn around, come here and help me bathe, or I will take your parents' corpses out of the ground and I will feed the dogs with them" he threatened "And then I will hand you to my men so they can use you as they like before I kill you myself" 

You whimpered a bit while hearing his threats, and, trembling, you slowly turned around. 

Your eyes fixed on his face, trying your best not to look at his beautiful body -of which you might have caught a glimpse on the past days-.

"Leave the bucket on the floor" he ordered, rolling his eyes at you "And come here, I need you to hold the tub down so I can get inside" he explained it to you as if he was talking to a child, and that angered you, though you didn't dare to frown at him like you'd like. 

You did as you were told, impressed by the way he moved into the water, gracefully and quick. It was obvious he was more than used to do things without help. 

He groaned softly when the warm water soothed his aching muscles, and he allowed himself to let his guard down and close his eyes, relaxed. Your eyes studied his face in awe. 

He was _beautiful_. His brothers were amazingly handsome, too, but he had something else. Ivar's features looked like they were carefully sculpted by angels, the symmetry was perfect, and his full and pouty lips were surely the devil's work. The kind of lips that lead to sin, and to Hell. And his big eyes had the most beautiful color you had ever seen. They were similar to Ubbe's, though you found Ivar's colder and dangerous, while his older brother's were warm and soft.

You realized you had been staring when he opened his eyes and caught you, lips parted and with your eyes admiring him. He smirked and tilted his head. 

"See something you like, christian?" He chuckled.

"I... Am I dismissed now, my lord?" You asked, clearing your throat and feeling an intense blush spread on your cheeks. 

"Do I look like I'm finished, Y/N?" Ivar rubbed his eyes. He was trying to be patient with you, as he had promised to Ubbe. He didn't understand the soft spot his brother had developed for you, but he had done as much as he could to ensure your well being.

"My lord?" You asked, confused.

"I need you to take that cloth over there" he pointed at a cloth hanging on the edge of the tub "And help me wash" 

Your heart started beating faster, you had never touched a naked man... _It felt wrong_ , and your hands were shaking when you finally reached the cloth and wet it. Ivar's eyes followed your hands as you started to clean his arms softly, your eyes fixed on the edge of the tub. 

"Am I the first man you see naked?" He snorted, amused by your shyness and awkwardness.

You nodded, blushing even more and looking at him briefly. 

"So you're not married"

You shook your head. 

"No, my lord" 

"Why?" he asked softly, closing his eyes and relaxing as you started passing the cloth over his defined torso. 

You frowned. You had never been interested in marriage, though your mother insisted that you should talk more to the boys in town and try to make them interested. 

"I don't know" you muttered. 

"You're pretty" he said, and that dangerous smirk returned to his lips when you gasped and dropped the cloth into the water. 

You didn't answer, and focused on your task, ignoring his chuckling and how his eyes opened and fixed on you. 

When you leaned in to keep washing him, Ivar moved abruptly in the water, and you gasped again when you felt the upper part of your dress wetting and sticking onto your chest and waist. 

" _Ups_ " Ivar was openly laughing now, and his eyes fixed on your breasts "Sorry, my fault"

You tried to cover yourself quickly, biting your lip and blushing, again. 

"You should take your clothes off" Ivar leaned his head on the tub again, smiling.

"What?" You stuttered, thinking you had heard wrong. 

"Your dress" he looked at your breasts again "It's wet, you should take it off or you'll get sick"

"But my lord... I don't have any other clothes..."

"Well, then leave it next to the fire" he pointed at the hearth "And when it's dry, put it back on"

"I can't stay over here completely naked" you pressed your lips together.

"Then join me" he shrugged. 

"What?" You repeated, blinking a few times.

"In the tub" he rolled his eyes. He was in a good mood that night, and tried to be as patient as he could, but you were making it difficult "Join me, it will be easier for you to help me wash if you're inside" he explained softly, his lips curving on a small smile. 

"But... I... I already bathed" you looked around. 

"Well, you can bathe again" he shrugged. 

"I would prefer..." 

"It's an order, Y/N" he said, more seriously "Get inside the tub"

You hesitated. And then realized the idea didn't really upset you and felt even worse. 

_I have to do it anyway, if I don't do it he'll hurt me..._

Gulping and turning around, you started taking your clothes off, shaking in cold. You could feel Ivar's eyes fixed on your back and ass, and if you had turned around, you could have seen him biting his lip. 

Trying to cover as much of your body as you could, you turned around and walked to the tub, looking at your feet. 

The water was still warm, warmer than the one you had bathed with earlier. Ivar occupied the whole tub, and you hesitated to sit on his lap until his strong arms grabbed your hips and pulled you down. You gasped and put your hands on his chest to stabilize yourself. 

"My lord, your legs..." You looked at his fragile legs, which rested under you. 

You could swear Ivar's eyes softened then. 

"Don't worry about my legs, Y/N" he muttered with a small smile. 

His hands were burning on your hips, and you looked away, uncomfortable. 

"Don't be ashamed" he said, tilting his head. He looked all innocent and soft in that moment, and if you hadn't seen his dark side, you'd think he was an angel. 

"My lord?"

"Stop hiding yourself" he took your wrists and put them away from your breasts, which you tried to cover desperately "You're beautiful, I'd dare to say you look like Freyja"

You frowned, confused at the foreign name. 

"Who's Freyja?" As always, your curiosity was bigger than your fear. 

"Freyja is a goddess" he answered softly, his wet hand caressed your hair softly "The goddess of beauty" he smiled again, and you felt your stomach clench "The goddess of love" his hand travelled to your cheek, and you instinctively leaned into it "The goddess of _sex_ " his beautiful smile turned into a smirk. 

You blushed even more, and gasped when his hand grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you into him.

"Your gods..." You cleared your throat, his sea colored eyes hypnotized you, and you couldn't take your eyes off of them "They don't punish you if you have sex before getting married?" 

Ivar snorted, shaking his head slowly. 

"No, my gods wouldn't punish anyone for that... Why punish people for searching pleasure?"

"Because it's a sin" you shrugged "Having sex before marriage is a sin, if you lose your virginity before getting married you'll dishonor your marriage and your husband" you repeated what your mother had told you since you were little.

Ivar raised an eyebrow. 

"That's _boring_ " he sighed "So you've never had sex" his voice dropped, and his eyes shone with lust when you shook your head.

"And are you not curious?" His hand travelled down your shoulders, touching softly the side of your breast and caressing your waist. 

"I..." You shifted awkwardly "My lord, I shouldn't..."

Ivar interrupted you by pressing his lips against yours. You gasped when you felt his warm and soft lips, it felt... _Good_. You had kissed the baker's son, yes, but it didn't feel like this. 

You clumsily kissed him back, trying to mimic his movements. Ivar smiled into the kiss, and his arms hugged your waist to pull your chest against his. You made a strange sound, feeling his warm skin against yours and something hard between your legs. 

Some of the girls in town had talked about the men's member, you had heard young girls talking about them, and newlyweds describing it. But you didn't expect it to be so hard, and warm and... _Big_. 

Ivar's hands were all over your body, making you tremble even if the water wasn't cold yet. 

When he broke the kiss, you were breathing quickly, blushing even more and you felt your head dizzy. Ivar's hands were grasping your ass, and you felt a weird feeling between your thighs. 

"How was it?" He asked in a whisper, caressing your lower lip with his thumb. 

"Good" you answered, looking away from him ashamed. 

"Want to know what feels better?" His lips touched your cheek softly. 

"I can't" you tried to move away from him, but his strong arms held you in place. 

Ivar sighed against your neck. He was running out of patience. He liked fierce girls, but only if they were submissive to him, and he didn't like to be rejected. 

"Tell me, Y/N, what do you see?" 

"What?"

"I'm here, in your bishop's chambers, eating his food and sleeping in his bed, and he's dead" the threatening glare came back, and you tensed up immediately "He died when I poured his golden cross down his throat, love" he chuckled "That cross that represented your god... And where was he? Where was your god when I took York and my men killed all those people?" One of his hands grabbed your neck, tightening around it, making you gasp and grab his wrist "I'm more powerful than your god, Y/N, if he wasn't able to stop the suffering of his people, how could he punish you for fucking someone, huh?" He raised an eyebrow, letting go of your neck. You coughed and breathed deeply. 

Then his face softened again, and he pressed his lips against yours again. 

"So, little one" he smiled, and looked at you in the eyes "Don't be afraid of that powerless god"

You opened your mouth to reply, but he kissed you again, and you couldn't help but kiss him back. 

This time Ivar was quicker. His hand caressed your thigh and soon his fingers were caressing that place between your legs that ached, making you jump and break the kiss. 

Your hands were absentmindedly tracing the black lines inked on his skin. You had never seen those on a man and were fascinated about them, though you didn't have time, as his hand pressed on a special point between your thighs, which made you moan in surprise. 

"My lord, please" you grabbed his arm, panicking "Please, I don't..."

" _Shhh_ " he whispered into your ear "I won't fuck you tonight, love, I just want to make you feel good"

You should have pushed his hands away from your body, got off the tub and get dressed, maybe you should even leave. _This isn't right_. 

But you didn't. It felt too good to push him away. Ivar was probably the most handsome man in the world, and those caresses made you forget everything. 

Before you realized it, Ivar had you moaning out loud, rocking your hips against his hands, with his fingers rubbing your clit and his mouth attached to your neck. He licked, bit and kissed every inch of your skin, making you arch your back and dig your nails on his shoulders. 

When he pushed one of his fingers into your sex, you tensed up. It was... _Weird_. He kissed your cheek. 

"Relax" he muttered "Relax and it will feel amazing, I promise"

Somehow, his voice was enough to calm you down, closing your eyes and pressing your forehead against his shoulder. He slipped a finger in, then another one, and though it felt uncomfortable and even a bit painful, he curved his fingers and hit that spot. 

You moaned louder. His palm brushed your clit and you nearly sobbed, overwhelmed. You could feel his smirk against your neck, and when he started moving his fingers in and out, it felt so fucking good. 

You moved his hips against his hand, moaning and gasping, your eyes closed tightly.

"That's it, little one" he whispered "I told you it would feel good, love, now let yourself go, I'm not finished with you yet"


End file.
